1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing equipment and, more specifically, to a multi-chambered container providing means for segregating different sizes of live bait as well as providing means for segregating fishing lines having bait and hook attached thereto especially while relocating equipment from one location to another. Said multi-chambered container is comprised of an outer container for holding an amount of fluid therein and having means for closure and means for carrying and having an inner floating container comprising removable basket-like compartments oppositely opposed and spaced apart by a cover member having apertures substantially conforming to the top openings of the basket-like compartments and having a centrally disposed aperture having a hingedly attached cover providing closure means for said aperture and when opened providing access to the interior of the remainder of the outside bucket enclosure not occupied by the two basket-like compartments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other bait buckets designed to prolong the usefulness of the bait. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,310 issued to Frangullie on Aug. 27, 1974.
Another patent was issued to Tentler on Mar. 7, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,639. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,760 was issued to Campbell on Sep. 8, 1998 and still yet another was issued on May 11, 1976 to Handa as U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,306.
To keep live bait from clustering together and thus shortening their lives, the bait bucket is divided into a number of bait storage compartments by means of spacers or partitions. The spacers preferably are perforated with a number of fluid flow passages which are large enough to permit the flow of water, but are too small to permit the bait itself from passing between compartments. In addition, the bucket preferably includes a thermal compartment to provide some control over the temperature of the water in which the live bait is carried, a compartment that may be filled with ice in hot weather when the ambient temperature is low. An optional feature is an air stone or aerator in the bottom of the bait compartments, together with appropriate air tubing or passageways adapted for connection to a source of air.
A live bait storage system for keeping bait for long periods of time without maintenance includes a portable trolling bait container which has one side hydrodynamically contoured to permit the container to be readily trolled through the water in a predictable and controlled course. The portable bait container is adapted for use in conjunction with a long-term bait keeping station which is uniquely designed to permit bait to be transferred between the station and the container without manual handling and without injuring the fragile bait species. A rimless pour spout is provided for this purpose. The bait station is adapted to be suspended in a pre-selected support zone in a body of water for providing the bait species with proper temperature conditions and aeration and for supplying natural food supplies to the bait while stored.
A light weight plastic storage container having joined framed storage section rings detachably attached to a lower live bait well. Each ring has frame openings for several latched drawers one of which has a self contained power source to aerate the bait well. An insulated beverage holder may be inserted into a formed cylindrical common center hole in the section rings. The containers top cushion can be used as a seat and has a carrying handle. Both the plastic injection molding process and the blow molding process can be used to manufacture the plastic component parts.
A live bait bucket of customary double-container arrangement. The inner container is provided with a vertically movable scoop and a hinged lid for closing the access opening in the container. The lid is formed with an elongated slot and a pull rod connected to the scoop projects up through the slot. Abutment means are mounted on the pull rod and slidably engage the underside of the lid so that lifting of the pull rod simultaneously opens the lid. Spring means are provided for automatically closing, and retaining closed, the lid when the pull rod is released.
While these bait buckets may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a bait bucket having a plurality of segregated compartments therein;
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bait bucket having an outer container and having an inner container having a plurality of apertures circumferentially located providing fluid communication means between the inner and outer container;
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bait bucket having an inner container having a plurality of apertures circumferentially located providing fluid communication means between the inner and outer container and having means for floating within said outer container;
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bait bucket having an inner floating container having a plurality of segregated compartments therein;
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a number of segregated compartment having a wall structure wherein fluid communication between all containers within said outer container is performed freely.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cover with slots positioned such that bait on a hook and leader can be secured in one of a number of segregated compartments, and the cover attached, without crimping the leader.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a multi-chambered container having means for segregating different sizes of live bait as well as providing means for segregating fishing lines having bait and hook attached thereto especially while relocating equipment from one location to another. Said multi-chambered container is comprised of an outer container for holding an amount of fluid therein and having means for closure and means for carrying and having an inner floating container comprising removable basket-like compartments oppositely opposed and spaced apart by a cover member having apertures substantially conforming to the top openings of the basket-like compartments and having a centrally disposed aperture having a hingedly attached cover providing closure means for said aperture and when opened providing access to the interior of the remainder of the outside bucket enclosure not occupied by the two basket-like compartments. The cover has slots for allowing leaders to pass through the cover without being crimped.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.